The main objectives of the Biomedical Sciences Research Improvement Program (BISRIP), developed by the Atlanta University Center Science Research Institute (AUCSRI), are to facilitate and increase staff research productivity in the biomedical sciences and make the science departments in the Atlanta University Center more effective in training students for research in these fields. To implement those basic objectives, this program will provide those funds, equipment, ancillary resources and supporting facilities that would enable scientists in the Center to develop their research potential. With the support provided individual discipline oriented research projects as well as team or interdisciplinary projects contemplated but not launched may be initiated. Funds are being requested for the direct support of research projects (faculty released time, graduate and undergraduate research participants, salaries for investigators, equipment, supplies and postdoctoral positions) in the following broad categories: Experimental Psychology, Developmental Biology, Biochemistry/Molecular Biology, Heart and Lung and Blood Research, and Cancer Research. In order to support the center concept of inter-institutional cooperation; to eliminate the duplication of costly equipment, and, at the same time, to increase access to these services, a new thrust has been proposed involving a centralized BIOSER Center, which will be assumed totally by the sponsoring agency, AUCSRI. It is incumbent upon the Institute to assume the responsibility of continuing the objectives of the program after the expiration of the grant.